


The Perfect Way To Spend Christmas Is With You

by TVDramaQueen



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDramaQueen/pseuds/TVDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler and Ondrej decorate for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Way To Spend Christmas Is With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is seriously all just tooth rotting fluff. If you have any hockey related Christmas fanfic leave a comment and I'll try my best to get the done for Christmas!

“Tyler, be careful” Ondrej worries from the floor as his boyfriend attempts to stand on two wobbly stools placed on top of one another to reach the top of the tree to place the star on.

It was much too early to be setting up for Christmas, it only being November and all. But of course Tyler had wanted to set up early again. He did last year as well and the year before that when they weren’t dating yet or even living together he had still invited Ondrej over to help him set up his tree. And all three years it had been at least a month, or even more, before Christmas.

“I still can’t reach.” Tyler whines, trying to balance on his tippy toes while the stools threatened to fall under him.

“Maybe we should have invited Stammer over to do this part.” Ondrej chuckles. Tyler just rolls his eyes

“It wasn’t this hard last year. Did I shrink or something?”

Ondrej can’t help but burst of laughing at that.

“This isn’t funny, you try!”

“No way am I standing on those.” Ondrej tells him, pointing at the stools Tyler was preached on.

Tyler decides to give up then, nervously jumping down from his man made mountain of chairs back to the floor.

“I’ll text Stammer.” Ondrej says as he sees Tyler go digging for the lights to hang instead.

When he arrives back his boyfriend is finished hanging the lights and is now on to the tinsel. Ondrej decides he should probably chip in and grabs some himself. He carelessly throws it on, deeming it looks fine the way it is but he can tell pretty quickly that isn’t going to fly with Tyler.

“Come on, put some effort into it Drej.” He whines

“It looks fine!”

“Please, it looks like a 5 year old did it. Like this.” Tyler says as he demonstrates. Ondrej rolls his eyes but tries to mimic Tyler, all while trying to make fun of him as well.

“You look like an idiot.” Tyler grumbles

“I look like you.”

“Shut up.” Tyler grumbles back, going back to his tinsel.

As Tyler placed the last piece upon the tree it was actually starting to look pretty good. Besides the fact that the star was still sitting on the coffee table.

“Okay so, break time now?” Ondrej asks hopefully

“You’re so lazy. No, it’s time for the ornaments.”

“How about this, hot chocolate, sex, and then ornaments?”

“You’re ridiculous.” Tyler declares as he opens the box of ornaments sitting on the coffee table, beside the still not hung star.

“Hey I’m just trying to compromise.” Ondrej defends, earning a glare from Tyler as he’s handed some ornaments to start hanging. “Why are all our ornaments lightning themed?”

“So the tree matches!”

“Matches what, our jerseys?”

“No I mean so the ornaments match the tinsel and the lights. There all blue and white and black so it’s bolts themed. Team pride baby.”

“More like obsessed.” Ondrej mutters but he knows he can’t really argue with Tyler’s logic. He loves his team and he likes people to know how much he wants to be there for a very long time.

“The tree does look very, very nice.” Ondrej says to Tyler. He smiles

“I try.”

“You try? You’ve been passing everything to me! All you did was the tinsel and the lights and attempt to get the star up.”

“It’s not my fault I’m short and your too scared to try.” Tyler challenges. Ondrej would be an idiot not to accept that.

Ondrej places the last Tampa hockey puck on the tree and then goes over to the stools still in front of the tree. Its looks dangerous, more dangerous than a hit from Chara. He sighs before he starts to climb. It wobbles the second his foot hits the bottom chair but he can’t back down now, not with Tyler snickering behind him anyways.

“If I can do it I’m sure you can.” Tyler says, egging him on more.

Ondrej finally gets to the top but before Tyler can pass him the star the chair tilt too much to the left and he’s hitting the floor before he knows it. Tyler turns around to see Ondrej on the floor instead of at the top of the tree like he was seconds ago and he gasps before quickly moving over to him to make sure he’s no hurt.

“You’re okay, right?” He asks as he helps his boyfriend sit up

“Nope, I’m concussed and out for the rest of the season. You’ll have to replace me with Drouin now.”

Tyler groans “I’m being serious. You scared the shit out of me.” He says before smacking Ondrej on the arm

“It’s your fault. You dared me to do it.”

“Well it’s your fault for weighing more than me.” Tyler retorts, trying to shift the blame away from him.

Ondrej rolls his eyes “Well I’m fine. I mean I could be better if you kissed it better.”

“Fine.” Tyler says, leaning forward to kiss the back of his head, once, twice, three times, and then proceeding to his lips, kissing them until there practically swollen.

“Shall we take that break now?” Ondrej asks

“I think so.” Tyler says with a smirk, helping his boyfriend up and leading him to the bedroom.

When Stammer walked into the apartment, using his emergency key, he snickered to himself when he saw the boys Tampa Bay Lightning tree.

“What a bunch of losers.” He muttered to himself with a smile gracing his face, knowing that on the inside he really thought it was sweet for his teammates to appreciate the team so much.

That nice moment was broken however, when Steven could hear the two moaning in the other room. He quickly placed the star on top of the tree without any difficulty and bolted from the apartment before he had to hear anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
